Tablet dispensers have long been used to deliver confections and even pharmaceutical tablets. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,061, the typical dispenser includes a spring loaded container with a lid having a thrust member which, upon opening the lid, presses laterally against the upper most article in the container thus displacing it from its central position within the container and over the container edge. The lid is normally biased closed in order to preserve the contents of the dispenser and for hygienic reasons. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,683.
Improvements of such a dispenser included means for assuring the spring used to push the tablets upward does not jump out when the device is misused thereby causing injury. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,305.
No art, however, is directed to improving the lid mechanism to overcome the excessive cost and manufacturing difficulties associated with a pivoting, flip style, spring biased lid and the many component parts associated therewith.